


Your Best For Me?

by SharkGirl



Series: After "I Do." [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi isn't perfect at everything, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Furihata is clumsy, M/M, Married Life, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Office Sex, White Day, akafuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a few weeks since their First Wedding Anniversary and Furihata has noticed that Akashi's been distancing himself, working long hours and - although, he's embarrassed to admit it - neglecting him...sexually.<br/>Is Takao right?  Is the honeymoon stage of their marriage over?  Or is it something else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Best For Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I did it, you guys! And...man, did this fic just keep going and going. It's over double the length of its predecessor.  
> I've been sick for a few days, so it was hard to focus, but I'm glad I got this written (even if it ended up being twice as long as I'd intended)
> 
> Thanks, as always, to my beta, indevan.  
> You don't have to read [My Best For You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6003019) to understand this, but it doesn't hurt.  
> Please enjoy!!
> 
> Ack, one more thing: This universe is on a slightly different timeline than [Great Expectations](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4155987/chapters/9377172) (which explains why there's no Korogi...yet)

Akashi was up to something, of this Furihata was sure.  But he couldn’t figure out what.  At first he thought that his husband was planning yet another surprise vacation or maybe a day trip for just the two of them, but he didn’t find the usual clues:  brochures, web searches left open on their computer, the e-mail confirmation in Furihata’s inbox.

Whatever Akashi was planning, he was keeping it a secret.

But, as the days passed by, Furihata began to feel like his husband was avoiding him.  It wasn’t unusual for the redhead to leave early for meetings or stay late to work on projects and business dealings with this father – Akashi _was_ going to take over the company soon.  But it was happening every day now, it seemed.  And it was starting to feel like they never saw each other anymore.

Furihata wouldn’t have noticed it as much if he’d been working, but it was the offseason and he had no mini-basketballers to coach.  So, that left him with a lot of free time to walk around their ‘little’ sixteen-bedroom cottage and realize how empty it was.

He tried talking to the staff, seeing if either Tanaka or Suzuki had any knowledge of what his husband was up to, but both butlers had no idea – or they feigned ignorance – he wasn’t sure.  The rest of the help seemed to scurry off before he had a chance to ask them.

Yes, something strange was going on.

“I just can’t figure it out,” Furihata lamented one day during lunch.  He’d finally agreed to go out with Takao.  The dark-haired man had been begging him for ages, since they were ‘practically brothers-in-law.’  It’s true that Akashi and Midorima were close, but it’s not like the four of them got together all that often, so one-on-one time with Takao seemed odd.

“Well, is he planning one of his ridiculous trips?” Takao asked before taking a bite of his burger.  It seemed like forever since Furihata had been to a Maji – Akashi always tended to take him to high-end places when they went out to eat – and he’d missed it.

“No, he usually searches for exotic locales on our computer and he hasn’t been doing that,” Furihata sighed and fiddled with one of his French fries.

“Oh, so you were snooping, hmm?” Takao set his burger down and rested his chin on his interlaced fingers.

“I wasn’t snooping,” the brunet dropped his fry, eyes wide.

“It’s okay,” the other man flicked his bangs out of his eyes.  “I do it on Shin-chan’s computer all the time.”

“You do?” Furihata raised his brows.

“Yeah, but I never find anything interesting,” Takao shrugged and shook his head.  “You’d think at least one day, in all the years he’s been keeping up with it, his lucky item would be internet porn.”

Furihata’s cheeks tinted and he cleared his throat.

“Maybe it’s something else,” the dark-haired man must have picked up on his discomfort.  “Is there a big deal or something going on at his work?”

“No, they’ve had a few meetings, but the merger isn’t for a few months,” he sighed.  “It does seem like he’s gone all the time, though,” the brunet frowned.

“Well, when’s the last time the two of you, ya know…” Takao waggled his eyebrows.

“What?”

“Did the do?” he offered, but Furihata wasn’t sure what he meant.  “Had sex,” Takao clarified.  Furihata felt his cheeks burn.

“Oh,” he looked away, embarrassed.  “Uh, it’s been about three weeks,” he admitted.  And it had been.  Normally he and Akashi had a very active sex life – not that he was one to kiss and tell.  But, lately, there was never a good time.

“Hmm, so you've been partaking in the solitary sin then?” Takao asked, reaching over and grabbing one of Furihata’s fries.  He’d finished all of his.  But the fry never made it to his mouth.

“I…I haven’t,” the brunet bit his lip, just catching the other man drop the French fry in surprise before he looked away.

“You’re shitting me,” Takao sat back in his chair and blinked.  “So, you’ve gone three weeks-”

“Almost four,” Furihata corrected, now that he thought about it.

“Why haven’t you, ya know,” the dark-haired man leaned closer, his voice dropping to a whisper, “Taken care of it?”  Takao had a strange look on his face and it took Furihata a moment to realize that the other man looked sheepish.  He’d never seen him like that before.

“Well, Sei usually takes care of me, so I don’t have to.”

“Hold on,” Takao raised his hand, all traces of an embarrassed blush gone from his face.  “Do you mean to tell me that you two have been doing it so often that you don’t even have to touch yourse-”

“Shh!” Furihata shushed him, looking side to side to make sure none of the other restaurant patrons had heard.  Then, he turned back to his companion and nodded.

“How long have you been married again?” he asked.

“Our anniversary was last month,” Furihata said, unconsciously smiling at the memory of his failed dinner attempts and their intense love-making – he chose to ignore the ruined family heirloom part.

“Oh, I see,” Takao nodded as if he was agreeing with himself.  “You guys were going at it like bunnies up until a few weeks ago, right?”

Furihata blushed and nodded again.

“It’s simple, Kou-chan,” he continued, holding up his index finger and leaning across the table.  “The honeymoon is over.”

“What?”

“You know?” Takao urged.  “The beginning of your marriage when you’re super in love and all over each other and you fuck in the back of your ambulance because you’re both on lunch and your partner had to run an errand-”

“That doesn’t sound very santitar-”

“It’s all hot and heavy in the beginning and then it kind of,” he paused, as if trying to find the right word.  “Fizzles out.”

Fizzles out?  Is that what happened?  Had his and Akashi’s passion fizzled out?

“You mean to say that you and Midorima-kun-”

“Hey, I didn’t say that,” Takao looked affronted.  “I may have to take care of myself from time to time, but otherwise, I’ve got no complaints.  Besides,” he chuckled.  “It’s fun to do it on your own sometimes.”

“Yeah…” That didn’t make Furihata feel any better.  Sure, Takao and Midorima had been married longer than them, but the dark-haired man swore that they were still intimate.  And it had only been a few weeks.  Akashi was probably just tired from all the extra hours he’d been working.  They hadn’t fizzled out.

“Hey, don’t think too much about it,” Takao picked up his burger and took a bite, pulling a face as it had gone cold.  “If you’re that worried about it, why don’t you put on the old Furi Charm?”

“Furi Charm?” he repeated, raising an eyebrow.

“Ya know, pounce on him when he comes home from work or cook him a really nice meal and then-”

“Maybe not that last part,” Furihata interrupted, remembering the last time he tried to cook for his husband.  It was their anniversary – and also Valentine’s Day – a few weeks earlier.  He’d mixed up the salt and sugar and ruined both the main course and dessert in one fell swoop.  “And, actually, I’m not so sure about the pouncing, either.”

“Then, maybe you can surprise him at work?” Takao offered.  “Take him out for lunch to remind him that it isn’t all about meetings and deadlines and stuff.”

“I guess I could do that,” the brunet reached for a fry and brought it to his lips.  “I just hope I’m not bothering him.”

“Do you honestly think that Akashi has ever, in the years he’s known you, been bothered by you?” the other man raised his brows and gave a slow blink.

“Still-”

“It’s settled then,” Takao gave a self-satisfied smirk.  “Pick a day when you know he doesn’t have a lunch meeting and surprise him with a little afternoon delight,” he winked.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“I bet he has one of those big desks, right?” Takao put an elbow on the table and rested his chin in his palm.  “Can’t you picture him throwing all of his paperwork to the ground and bending you over that dark wood?” He sighed dreamily.  “You’d have to keep your voice down because his secretary is right outside, but she knocks on the door anyway and-”

“Uh, Takao-kun,” Furihata interrupted him.  “I don’t think we’d, um, do that while he was still at work,” he cleared his throat.

“Ah, so you plan on getting him all hot and bothered and making him wait to have you until he gets home,” he gave a devious grin.  “Why, Kou-chan, you little minx.”

“I really wasn’t-”

“Well, my shift starts in an hour,” he looked at his watch.  “I wanna head in early so I can see Shin-chan before he goes home,” he grabbed his tray and stood up.  “Let me know how it goes?”

“Uh, sure.”  Furihata nodded and watched as the other man left.  He realized that the other two probably had it worse.  Akashi had only just recently started working extended hours.  Both Midorima and Takao worked twelve-hour shifts regularly and sometimes, on days like today, they only got to see each other for a few minutes.

But still.

Furihata needed to find out what was going on with his husband.  If they were fizzling, he’d have to make sure to unfizzle them.  Or something.  No matter what, he’d get to the bottom of it.

And so, since he’d already missed talking to his husband at lunch, Furihata decided that he’d confront him at dinner.  He’d casually bring up how Akashi had been working extra hours and then mention that it had been quite some time since they’d last been together.  It would work.  Akashi never kept anything from him.  The plan was perfect.

But, Akashi didn’t come home for dinner.  In fact, Furihata had bathed, brushed his teeth, and changed for bed and, still, no Akashi.  It was when he started to doze off in the middle of his second book of the night, that he heard their bedroom door open.

“Kouki?” his husband sounded concerned.

“Gotcha,” Furihata mumbled, head bobbing.  He caught himself and shook his head, blinking his eyes open.  “Sei,” he gave a sleepy smile.  “You’re home.”

“What are you doing up?” the redhead frowned.  “It’s late.”

“I was waiting for you,” he stifled a yawn and set his book down on the nightstand.  “I feel like I haven’t seen you in a long time,” he admitted.  He saw pain in his husband’s eyes then.  “Sei?”

“Kouki, I…” he looked away.  “You should go to bed.”

“No, I wanted to see you,” Furihata leaned closer and wrapped his arms around Akashi’s neck.  “Touch me,” he breathed, his lips brushing against the other’s as he spoke.  He hummed contentedly as he felt his husband’s fingers thread in his hair, cradling the back of his head.  “Kiss me,” he begged, eyes closed.  He nearly purred when Akashi’s lips pressed against his, soft and warm.

“Kouki…” his lover whispered when they pulled apart.

“Sei,” he cracked his eyes opened just a bit.  “Make love to me.”

He expected Akashi to smile or smirk, but what he didn’t expect was the frown on the redhead’s lips.

“Kouki, you’re falling asleep.”

“I am not,” the brunet said, yawning in the middle.  “I’m completely awake.”  He tipped forward, resting his head on Akashi’s shoulder.  “If you can help me undress, I’ll just-”

“As much as I’d love to make sweet love to you, Kouki,” the other man chuckled when Furihata yawned again.  “I’d hate for you to pass out in the middle of it.”

“Hey,” Furihata pulled back and gave a drowsy glare.  “I haven’t done that since the first time.”  Akashi chuckled and pushed him backwards, cradling his head as it hit the pillow.

“Go to bed, Kouki.”

“I am in bed,” he yawned again and turned onto his side.  He felt the mattress dip as Akashi disentangled himself from him and pulled away.  “Wait,” he reached out blindly and grabbed his husband’s sleeve.  “Stay with me.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Akashi reached for his hand, his thumb brushing soothingly over his knuckles.  “I’m just getting ready for bed.”

“Okay,” Furihata laced their fingers together.  “Please hurry back,” he felt his body grow heavy as the tempting call of slumber came for him.  “I miss you…”  The last thing Furihata felt was Akashi give his hand a squeeze before he drifted off.

When Furihata awoke the next morning, it was to an empty bed.  He rubbed his eyes and looked around, hoping his husband was just in the bathroom, but he didn’t hear the spray of the shower.  He let his head fall back to the pillow and stared up at the ceiling.

Well, he’d definitely failed his mission.

He let his eyes slip closed, remembering the feel of his lover’s lips on his, his fingers in his hair and his body pressed against him.  He shivered pleasantly as the memory changed slightly, his husband taking him up on his offer, instead of telling him to go to bed.  He felt warmth pooling between his legs as he imagined Akashi undressing him, kissing every centimeter of his skin as it was exposed.

“Sei…” his breath hitched as the fantasy redhead teased his nipple.  Furihata’s eyes snapped open.  When had he unbuttoned his pajama top?  “Sei…” he said again, only this time he was frustrated.  His husband hadn’t touched him in so long. He looked down lower and blushed.

He’d gotten hard from a daydream.

“I need a shower,” he tore his eyes away from his clothed erection and pulled himself out of bed.  “A cold shower.”

But, when he stepped into their bathroom, he could smell Akashi’s cologne still lingering in the air.  Perhaps he’d only just missed him.  It was a pleasant smell.  Furihata closed his eyes and pictured his husband there, turning from where he was shaving or brushing his teeth to smile at him, his crimson eyes full of warmth and love.

Damn.  He had it bad.

He seriously needed to do something about their current situation before he lost it completely.

“Today at lunch,” Furihata decided to follow Takao’s advice, nodding to himself as he shed his clothing and stepped into the shower.  The warm water hit his sensitive skin and he let out a soft moan.  “Well,” he swallowed, looking down.  “It wouldn’t hurt to do it on my own…just this once.”  

It wasn’t like he’d never done it before.  It was just that, Akashi had kept him satisfied.  In the early stages of their physical relationship, it had sometimes even been too much.  But he’d gotten used to it.  The feel of his husband’s hands on his body, his lips kissing down his neck, Akashi’s size and shape, filling him and stirring him up.

“Sei…” he panted as he stroked himself, his mind’s eye replacing his hand with his lover’s.  He brought his other hand up to rest against the cool tile of the shower.  Not too long ago, a few days after their anniversary, actually, his husband had surprised him by joining him in the shower.  He’d sneaked in while Furihata was washing his hair, eyes closed and humming his favorite tune.

‘Room for one more?’ he’d asked, sliding the backs of his fingers down the brunet’s side.  Furihata had gasped, completely startled, and took a step back.  He slipped on the floor and nearly fell, but Akashi caught him.  He always caught him.

“Sei…ah…” Furihata continued to pump his fist, his hips beginning to thrust into the tight channel his fingers had made. “Mmn,” he whined, feeling close to the edge.

The fantasy Akashi had pulled him up and crushed their lips together, his hands roaming Furihata’s body, paying special attention to all his sensitive spots.  One hand slipped behind him, cupping his ass before the tip of a finger brushed his entrance.

“Oh…” the brunet sucked in a breath, arching his back as his own hand reenacted the memory.  He’d looked up at his husband then, probably to ask why he wasn’t at work, he couldn’t remember now.  But he did remember the pure, unadulterated lust in those dark scarlet eyes.  “I’m...” he bit his lip, his finger barely ghosting over the tight ring of muscle before he saw stars, his orgasm taking him by surprise.  “S-Sei…!”

It felt good, his body shuddering as he came in hot spurts against shower wall.  He fell forward to rest his head against the cool tile.  It took him a second to catch his breath and, when he did, all evidence had been washed down the drain.  He sighed and reached for the soap.  It had felt good, but...he felt empty somehow.

It was much better with Akashi.

“Today at lunch,” he reminded himself.  He’d get his husband back, even if that meant seducing him.  Now he just had to figure out how to go about it.

Furihata was pretty bad a flirting.  Of course, Akashi had been, too, back when he was courting him.  It was the first time he’d seen the redhead so nervous and awkward.  It was cute, actually.  It had made Furihata feel better about himself and a little less petrified around him – still petrified, mind you, but it was manageable.

Of course, like in all things, Akashi did not remain a novice for long.  He’d mastered the art of seducing Furihata.  He barely had to lift a finger.  His words, his eyes, his mouth.  That’s all he needed to turn the brunet into a quivering mass of desire.

Furihata, on the other hand, had rarely gotten the chance to take the lead and proposition his husband.  Their anniversary was an accident – which he went along with, since he didn’t want his husband to find out about the ruined carpet upstairs just yet.  And last night’s drowsy ‘Make love to me’ had the brunet’s cheeks burning with embarrassment now.

Still.  He’d just have to suck it up.  Akashi wasn’t the only one who could be seductive.

So, when lunchtime rolled around, Furihata found himself in the lobby of the Akashi Group’s building.  The receptionist looked at him like she was trying to place where she knew him from.  He didn’t blame her.  It wasn’t often that he stopped by and he’d only been to a handful of Christmas parties over the years.

“I’m here to see Akashi Seijuurou,” he said, offering her a nervous smile.

“Do you have an appointment?” she asked, blinking up at him.

“No, I’m, uh,” he cleared his throat.  “I’m his husband.”

“Oh,” her eyes went wide. “I’m so sorry, Akashi-san!”

“It’s okay,” Furihata waved his hands in dismissal.  “Um, do you know if he’s gone to lunch yet?”

“I’m not sure, but I can check with his secretary?” she offered.

“Yes, that would be great.”

“One moment,” she picked up the phone and quickly dialed a number.  “Ah, yes,” she said when the person answered.  “Is Akashi-san in?” she paused, listening to their response.  “Great, one second,” she looked up at Furihata again.  “He’s there. Shall I have her tell him you’re on your way up?”

“Ah, no,” he swallowed.  “It’s…It’s a surprise.”

“Oh,” she looked slightly confused, but accepted it.  She spoke into the receiver again.  “Could you please keep Akashi-san in his office for the next few minutes?” she asked.  “There’s a delivery for him that I don’t think he’ll want to miss.”  She winked at Furihata and he blushed.  She was definitely trying to make up for forgetting who he was.  After a moment, the receptionist hung up the phone and smiled at him again.  “All set.”

“Thank you,” he returned the smile.

“He’s moved to the thirty-fifth floor,” she said, handing him a keycard.  “Use this to gain access to the elevator,” she explained.  “His office should be easy to find.”

“Thanks,” he took the keycard and walked over to the elevators.  He saw that one had a card reader, so he walked up to it and slid the card through.  It gave a pleasant ding before the doors opened.  There were only three buttons to press:  Lobby, Executive, and Roof.  He hit the proper floor and watched as the button lit up.  Soft music began to play as the elevator ascended.

He was starting to get a little nervous.  But, it wasn’t like he had to follow Takao’s advice to the letter.  Maybe he could just flirt a little and then Akashi would come home early or something.  They didn’t have to do it in his office or anything like that.  Though, the thought of his husband pushing him down onto the desk sent a shiver up his spine.

The elevator doors opened and Furihata walked out.  The receptionist was right about the office being easy to find.  Before him was a grand foyer, complete with a fountain and two large ornamental lion statues.  Just behind them were two office doors, one with the name Akashi Masaomi stenciled in gold on the frosted glass, the other read Akashi Seijuurou.

Furihata took a deep breath and walked up to his husband’s door.  He knocked twice and pulled his hand back, cradling it against his chest.  When he saw the a blurry figure approach the door, he put his hands at his sides, unsure what to do with them.

There was no reason for him to be so nervous.  He was just visiting his husband at work.

The door opened and an older woman poked her head out.

“Ah, Kouki-san,” she greeted him with a smile.  “She didn’t tell me you were the ‘delivery’,” she chortled and opened the door wide enough for him to enter.

“I wanted it to be a surprise, Kitagawa-san,” he grinned sheepishly at her.  She had worked for the Akashis for years and, when his husband began working as an executive, she had been there with him every step of the way.  She was, in a way, like an honorary grandmother to his husband.

“Well, I think he could use one of those,” she walked over to her desk and he followed after her, the door softly clicking shut behind him.  There was yet another door in front of him.  This one was large and made of dark wood.  Furihata felt a little tremor of excitement – or maybe fear – knowing that his husband lay just beyond it.  “Kouki-san?”

“Hm?” he turned back toward Kitagawa.  “Yes?”

“Do try to get him out of that office, will you?” she looked worried.  “He’s been working so hard as of late and he hasn’t left except to go to meetings.”

“Is something big coming up?” Furihata asked.  As far as he knew, there were no major dealings on the horizon.  Then again, it’s not like Akashi had to tell him _everything_ about work.

“I’m sworn to secrecy,” her face brightened as she gave him a knowing wink.  “But I’m certain he can complete what he needs done before the end of the day even if he takes a little time for lunch.”

“Okay,” he wasn’t sure what she was alluding to, but if Akashi was working so hard that his employees were beginning to worry, Furihata would be sure to make him take a break.  “I’ll do my best,” he promised.

“Thank you.”  She reached forward and pressed the button on her intercom.  “Akashi-san.”

_‘Yes, Kitagawa?’_

Furihata almost melted when he heard his husband’s voice.  But he shook his head.  He had to keep it together.  He’d just seen him the night before.  It wasn’t like he hadn’t heard him speak in ages.

“There’s a special delivery here,” she stifled a chuckle.  “May I send him in?”

_‘I told you I won’t be seeing anyone today.’_

The brunet’s face fell.  Maybe his husband was too busy.  Maybe coming here had been a bad idea after all.

“I think you’ll make an exception in this case,” she said.  There was a popping noise over the intercom, like Akashi had let out a frustrated sigh.

 _‘Send him in,’_ came his aggravated response.  Kitagawa took her finger off of the button and looked up at Furihata.

“He’s all yours.”

“You’re sending me in there after that?” he glanced over at the heavy wooden door.

“He needs this,” she bent down and grabbed her purse from her desk drawer.  “Take him out or order in, but please make sure he takes a break.”

“You’re leaving?” Furihata eyed her bag in surprise.

“I have a few errands to run during my lunch,” she explained.  “I’ll be back later.”

“But-”

“Don’t take 'no' for an answer, Kouki-san,” she waved as she walked out the door, her blurred silhouette disappearing as she stepped into the elevator on its other side.

“Don’t take 'no' for an answer…” he repeated, blinking slowly.  He turned and looked back at the door to Akashi’s office.  He closed his eyes and took another deep breath.  Sure, his husband had sounded like he was right in the middle of something and, yes, he probably did not want to be interrupted right now, but, “He loves me,” he reminded himself and opened his eyes.  He strode over and opened the door.

Akashi’s new office was significantly larger than the one he had before.  It was furnished in dark woods with bookcases lining the walls.  Furihata’s fingers itched the skim along the spines and see just what this private collection held, but he ignored the urge and focused on the redhead currently slumped over his desk.

“Yes?” he asked without looking up.  Akashi had the sleeves of his white dress shirt rolled up, his jacket haphazardly tossed over the back of his chair.  His hair was a little mussed, like he’d been running his hands through it when he came across something in his paperwork that wasn’t quite right.

Furihata didn’t speak.  Instead, he walked over to the desk.  He paused for a beat, trying to decide how to go about it.  He couldn’t very well drape himself over the desk, so he tried a different tactic.  He took a seat on the very edge, careful not to disrupt his husband’s paperwork, and leaned close, one of his hands coming to fix a lock of red hair that was out of place.

Akashi’s head snapped up.  He was probably wondering why his guest was touching him.  But his crimson eyes, which were initially opened wide in surprise, softened when he recognized him.

“Kouki,” his lips curved up in a smile.  “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to take you out to lunch,” the brunet said, feeling less nervous with those warm eyes on him.  “You’ve been working so hard lately and I…I missed you.”  He watched as pain flickered in the redhead’s eyes.

“I know I haven’t been home much,” Akashi frowned.  “But, as soon as I’m done with this contract, I’ll have a lot more free time.”  He moved one of the papers, his eyes narrowing as he caught another error.  Furihata watched as he made the necessary changes.

“So, um,” he cleared his throat awkwardly.  “About lunch?”

“I’m sorry, Kouki,” Akashi looked back up at him again.  “I’m afraid I can’t take the time today.”

Now, it wasn’t that Akashi never said ‘no’ to Furihata.  There were plenty of times when the redhead was disinclined to acquiesce to his husband’s wishes.  Of course, Furihata couldn’t think of a single time right now.  And it stung.  It was almost as though Akashi was brushing him off.

But he couldn’t think like that.  Akashi loved him.  They weren’t fizzling out.  Takao had read one too many relationship advice articles.  Akashi hadn’t grown bored with him.

“Why don’t we make the time?” Furihata asked, lowering his voice at the end, hoping it sounded sexy.

“I really need to get this done,” Akashi flipped to the next page and glanced up at him.  “You understand.”

“I…” the brunet was at a loss.  Maybe he wasn’t doing it right.  He imagined how Takao would flirt.  He seemed like he’d be good at it.  The dark-haired man had mentioned something about throwing all the papers off of his desk.  But that seemed rude.

Instead, Furihata stood back up and walked around the desk so he was on the same side as the other man.  He scooched a few papers over so there was room to sit and he took a seat just to Akashi’s right.

“Maybe,” he awkwardly placed a hand on his husband’s shoulder, earning a confused look in his direction.  “Maybe we can skip lunch,” he bit his lower lip.  His hand, which had started to sweat, gave Akashi’s shoulder what he hoped was a seductive squeeze.

“I think that would be best, yes,” Akashi furrowed his brow.  “Is everything all right, Kouki?”

“Uh,” he snatched his hand back, placing it beside him on the desk.  “I just thought that, if you weren’t too busy, the two of us could-” he moved to lean back and cross one leg over the other, but he placed his other hand on a stack of papers and slipped, knocking the pile to the floor, along with a few pens and a very nice-looking marble paperweight.  “Oh, Sei, I’m sorry!” he twisted around and reached for the things he’d dropped, but, as he extended his arm, his fingers brushing the tops of the papers, he lost his balance and fell off of the desk.

“Kouki!” Akashi pushed his chair back and stood up, immediately coming to his husband’s aid.  “Kouki, are you hurt?” he crouched beside him, his voice full of concern.

Furihata couldn’t look at him.  He stared down at the mess he’d made, the papers crushed under his useless, clumsy body.  He’d interrupted the redhead while he was in the middle of something important and then, instead of leaving him alone like he should have, he went and knocked everything to the ground, undoubtedly creating more work.

He watched as the papers began to blur, tears clouding his vision.  This was probably why their relationship was fizzling out.  He couldn’t even flirt with his husband, let alone seduce him.

“Kouki,” he felt a hand on his shoulder.  “Kouki, you’re crying,” Akashi’s other hand gripped his chin, forcing him to make eye contact.  “You _are_ hurt.”

“N-No,” he sniffled, trying to look away, but Akashi held his chin firmly.

“Then why are you crying?” the redhead asked, brows knit together.

“Because our honeymoon is over,” Furihata’s voice cracked at the end.  Akashi released him, pulling back and blinking in confusion.

“What?”

“We’re fizzling out b-because I’m n-not sexy and you’re at w-work all the time and we don’t d-do it in the back of ambulances,” the brunet sobbed, wiping his face with his sleeve.

“What?” Akashi repeated, looking more confused than before.

“You’ve been so busy lately and we h-haven’t seen each other,” Furihata explained.  “And last night you w-wouldn’t h-hold me,” he swallowed.

“Kouki, I-”

“And you kept working even though I was trying so hard to seduce you,” he looked up, chocolate eyes wet and cheeks flushed.

“You…were trying to seduce me?” Akashi asked, eyebrows raised.  He paused as though he was choosing his words carefully.  “When was this?”

“Just now,” Furihata’s face crumpled and he buried it in his hands.  “See? You couldn’t even tell,” his voice was muffled.

“Kouki.”  He felt Akashi’s hands on the sides of his head, fingers threading into his hair.  “Why did you come to work to seduce me?” he sounded like he was holding back a chuckle.

“Because you’re never home anymore,” Furihata mumbled into his hands.

“I know I’ve been busy lately, but I promise I’m almost done,” Akashi swore.  “Now, let me see your face.”

“No,” he said, knowing what an ugly crier he was.

“Kouki…”

“I’m embarrassed,” he admitted.

“Kouki, please?”

Furihata couldn’t resist that.  With a sigh, he pulled his hands away.

“There,” Akashi wiped his tears away with the pads of his thumbs.  “So, you came here to seduce me…”

“Stop making fun of me,” the brunet pouted.

“I’m not, I promise,” he said.  “I’m just curious.”

Furihata eyed him suspiciously, but his husband looked earnest, so he continued.

“We haven’t…you know,” he looked into his eyes and then down at the carpet below him.  “We haven’t done it in weeks and I…” he trailed off.  “But you’re busy and I’m being stupid.”

“You’re not stupid,” Akashi leaned close and touched their foreheads together.  “I’ve missed you, as well.”  He sighed.  “In fact, I very nearly took you up on your offer last night,” he lowered one of his hands, rubbing his thumb back and forth over Furihata’s lower lip.  “But you were so tired.”

“You still should have,” he insisted.  “I…I really wanted it.”

“Oh?” Akashi pulled back and brushed the brunet’s bangs out of his eyes.  “Did you now?”

“You’ve been...” Furihata wasn’t sure if he should say it, but he did.  “You’ve been neglecting me.”

Akashi’s eyes widened and then he gave a sad smile.

“I suppose I have,” he admitted.

“And, this morning, I,” he bit his lip, suddenly feeling embarrassed.  But he had to tell him.  His husband had a right to know just how desperate he’d become.  “In the shower, I…I…” he lowered his voice to a whisper, “touched myself.”

Akashi didn’t respond.  Furihata wondered if he was angry with him.  He peeked up at his face to gauge his reaction, but, when he looked into those crimson eyes, he gasped.  They weren’t filled with anger, instead there was something else, something that made the brunet’s insides turn to jelly and his knees go weak.  He was glad he was already sitting.

“You touched yourself?” Akashi asked, voice low.

“Yes,” he confessed, cheeks tinting.  “It’s been so long since the two of us…” his blush darkened, “er, and I kept remembering that time when you surprised me in the shower, so I-”

“Kouki,” he interrupted, cupping his cheek.  “You pleasured yourself while thinking about me?”

Furihata felt like his face was on fire.  He nodded, eyes downcast.

“I,” the brunet felt like he needed to defend himself.  “I don’t usually do it, but we haven’t-” he was cut off by a pair of lips against his.  He opened his mouth in surprise and moaned as he felt his husband’s tongue brush against his.

“Kouki,” Akashi’s voice sounded gravelly.  “Kouki, you have no idea how sexy you are.”

“Me?” Furihata blinked.  “I couldn’t even seduce you properly,” he drew his brows down.  “I’m the reason we’re fizzling out…”

“And just who told you that?” he asked.

Furihata didn’t really want to throw Takao under the bus.

“A friend,” he answered.  “He said, because we’ve been married for a year and you’ve been working more, that the honeymoon was over,” he frowned.  He waited for Akashi to confirm or deny it, but instead of a verbal response, Furihata found himself flat on his back, pushed down by the other man.  The papers crinkled beneath his back.  “Sei?”

“Do you know why I’ve been working so much lately?” he asked, face hovering just above Furihata’s.  The brunet shook his head.  “You see, the most important person in my life took the time to give me a wonderful Valentine’s Day present,” he explained.  “And I thought that I should get him a proper White Day gift in return.”

“White Day?” Furihata asked.  “But that’s tomorrow.”

“Yes, it is,” Akashi continued.  “And I have two very large contracts due at the end of the month,” he said.  “But I’d much rather spend that time with you,” he brushed their lips together.  “I think two weeks might be just enough time to make it up to you.”

“Two…weeks?” the brunet blinked.  “A trip?” he asked.  “But, I didn’t see any-”

“Not a trip,” Akashi corrected.  “Two weeks in our home,” he said.  “Just you and me.”

“Just…the two of us?” Furihata felt a little spark of excitement in his belly.  “No butlers?”

“No butlers. No maids. Just you,” he pecked him on the lips, “and me.”

“Sei, that’s,” Furihata wrapped his arms around his neck.  “That’s amazing!”  But then his face fell.  “But, I’m no good at cooking,” he frowned, remembering the Valentine’s Day fiasco.  “What are we going to do for food?” he asked.  “We’re pretty helpless.”

“That’s the other part of my surprise,” Akashi grinned.  “I’ve been taking a cooking class on Tuesday and Thursday nights,” he explained.

“Oh, so…” he felt silly.  “We’re not fizzling out then?”

“Not even a little.”

“And you still want me?”

“I’d take you on the floor right now,” Akashi smirked, eyes darkening.

“I know you have to complete your paperwork,” Furihata looked to the side, toying with some of the documents fanned out below him.  “But…would you be mad if I took you up on that offer?”

“Kouki?”

“Actually!” the brunet held his hands up, his face turning bright red.  “I’d kinda like it if we could,” he bit his lip, glancing up at Akashi through his lashes, “do it on your desk?”

Something in Akashi snapped then.  Furihata felt himself being hauled off the floor and onto his feet.  He was going to ask where his husband’s sudden burst of strength came from, but his lips were otherwise occupied.  He tangled his fingers in Akashi’s hair as the other man’s tongue delved back into his mouth, tasting him.

Akashi’s hands found their way to his bottom and gave a squeeze.  Furihata moaned into the kiss and pushed his hips forward.  He’d missed this.  It had been too long.

“Sei,” he panted when they broke for air. “Oh, Sei, I want you.”

“Kouki,” he kissed him again, hands moving to untuck the brunet’s shirt.  He stepped back just far enough to pull Furihata’s shirt over his head, tossing it to the side.  “You have no idea how much I want you,” he closed the gap between them and nipped at his husband’s lower lip.  “Right here,” he dragged his tongue over the abused flesh.  “Right now.”

“Sei…” Furihata felt that familiar heat pooling again.  He pressed their chests together, wide eyes begging.  “Then take me,” he urged.

Akashi cursed and pulled back, sweeping a hand across his desk and knocking the rest of his paperwork to the floor.  Then Furihata found himself on his back again, the polished wood cool against his heated skin.  He peered down as his husband kissed his way across his chest, paying special attention to his nipples. flicking one with his tongue while he pinched the other between his fingers.

“A-Ah…!” the brunet gasped and put a hand over his mouth.

“That’s right,” Akashi looked up at him, pupils blown.  “We can’t make too much noise.”

“Sei…”

“But just wait until I have you all to myself,” he said as he kissed a hot path down his chest and over his stomach.  “I’m going to make you scream, Kouki.”

“Sei!” Furihata was half-embarrassed, half-aroused by the statement.  Then he relaxed, fingers coming down to comb through Akashi’s hair.  “Is that a promise?”

Akashi was silent for a moment, crimson eyes reading him before he smirked.

“And you thought I’d grown bored with you,” he shook his head.  “How could I, when you keep surprising me?”  Furihata’s little embarrassed whine turned into a drawn out moan as Akashi pulled down his pants and mouthed his erection through his underwear.  “My, my, Kouki,” he practically purred.  “You got excited thinking about doing it in my office?”

“I got excited thinking about doing it with you,” Furihata corrected, face pink.  “You’ve made me this way,” he said.  “Now, take responsibility.”

“Who taught you to speak like that?” Akashi chuckled and tugged his pants the rest of the way off, along with his underwear.  Now Furihata lay completely naked on his desk, save for his shoes and socks, his legs dangling over the edge.

“Sei?”

“Hold on,” Akashi moved back and unbuttoned his dress shirt, taking it off and tossing it to the side to join their growing pile of clothes.  He stepped out of his shoes and unbuckled his belt.

“Wait,” Furihata sat up.  “Let me,” he batted his husband’s hands away and removed the belt, dropping it to the floor.  Next, he unbuttoned Akashi’s pants, pulling the zipper down and trying to ignore the surge of heat he felt as his fingers brushed against something hard.  “Sei,” he cupped him through his pants.  “I want this.”

He thought about how much he’d missed him.  How much he’d missed the feeling of his lover filling him so completely.  He wasn’t thinking straight.  He lowered his other hand and reached between his legs, using his fingers to spread himself open.  He gave Akashi’s erection a gentle squeeze.

“I want this inside me.”

“Kouki,” Akashi growled and pushed him back down, tugging at his own pants and kicking them off.  He made quick work of Furihata’s shoes and socks, kissing his inner calf and ankle as he did.  “I love you,” he breathed, eyes boring into him, pinning him to the desk.

“I l-love you, t-too,” Furihata cursed himself for stammering.  This was his husband, for crying out loud.  Sure it felt a little naughty doing it here.  Okay, it felt really naughty.  Maybe this was a bad idea.  What if they got caught and Akashi got fired or the contracts got ruined or-

“What are you thinking about?” the redhead asked, face suddenly right above Furihata’s.

“Uh, you?”

It wasn’t a lie.

“Oh?” Akashi chuckled.  He probably said something after that, but Furihata didn’t hear it.  He was too distracted by the feather light brush of fingertips at his entrance.  He gasped and threw his head back.  “So sensitive,” his husband marveled.  “I have neglected you, haven’t I?”

“Sei…don’t tease me…"

Furihata wanted him.  He didn’t care about the consequences.  He wanted him to fuck him right on top of his desk, contracts be damned.  Besides, he was pretty sure his father-in-law wouldn’t fire his only son and heir.

“Kouki, I don’t have anything,” the redhead admitted, fingers still brushing against him.

“In my pants pocket,” he bit his lip as the friction almost became too much.  But then Akashi’s fingers were gone.  He peeked over the edge of the desk and watched as his lover pulled a single-use packet of lubricant out of his pocket.

“You really did plan on seducing me,” his husband chuckled and tore it open.  He spread some on his fingers and set it to the side.  “I promise never to doubt you again,” he leaned over him, pressing their lips together as he carefully slid one slick finger into him.

“A-Ah…!” Furihata tore his lips away and clenched his teeth.  Akashi’s hand stilled.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No, it’s just…” the brunet didn’t want to admit that it had felt way too good.  It had been so long since his husband had touched him there and he was so sensitive.  It was pathetic, but he feared he might come just from that.  “Keep going,” he urged.  He let out a pleasured sigh as he felt Akashi’s finger slide the rest of the way in.

“You’re so tight,” Akashi breathed against his ear.  “Kouki, will I even fit?”

“Sei, don’t, ah, don’t say such embarrassing things,” his breath hitched as second finger joined the first.  Stretching him open, preparing him for what was to come.

“Is this how you did it?” the redhead panted, hot breath stirring the hair just above his ear.  “When you touched yourself?” he crooked his fingers and Furihata saw stars.

“No, I…ah!” he thrust his hips up when Akashi brushed against his sweet spot.

“No?” his husband teased, fingertips rubbing against the little bundle of nerves.  It was too much, too fast.

“Ah, wait, Sei…!” he gasped.

“Shh…” Akashi withdrew his fingers.  “We can’t be too loud, remember?”

“I…forgot,” Furihata blushed.  “Um,” he glanced over at his pants again.  “In the other pocket there’s a, uh, condom, so…” he swallowed.

“You really came prepared,” he raised his eyebrows and smiled.

“I told you I planned on seducing you,” the brunet pouted.

“You did.”  Akashi kissed his nose and left him once again in order to retrieve the condom.  “Kouki,” he said when he returned to his spot, standing between Furihata’s legs.  “Are you sure you want to do this here?”

“No,” he admitted honestly.  Furihata wasn’t usually the adventurous type and he almost always let Akashi lead when it came to their intimate encounters.  But, despite his husband swearing that he hadn’t grown bored with him, he still wanted to try this.  “But I want you,” he wrapped his legs around Akashi’s waist and pulled him forward, closing his eyes and letting out a soft moan as the redhead’s erection brushed against his own.

“Kouki…”

“Make love to me, Sei,” he brought his arms up to wrap around his neck.  “No,” he stopped, correcting himself.  “Fuck me.”

“Kouki,” Akashi growled and rolled their hips together.  “What’s gotten into you?”

“Do you dislike it?” Furihata looked up at him, suddenly unsure.

“Are you kidding?” Akashi kissed his forehead and nuzzled his nose.  “If it’s possible, I love you even more.”  The brunet blushed at that, wondering how his face hadn’t burst into flames by now.  “And, unless you’ve changed your mind,” he reached down and thumbed his entrance, “I’d very much like to grant you that request.”

“Sei…” Furihata pushed his hips down, wanting something – anything – inside of him.  “Please…” he begged.  Then he felt the familiar stretch of those two fingers again, quickly followed by a third.  He threw his head back, legs shaking as his husband prepared him.

“Kouki,” Akashi buried his face in Furihata’s shoulder, kissing and nipping at the skin there.  “Kouki…I’ve missed you.”

“Me, too,” the brunet kissed the top of his head.  “So, please, don’t make me wait any longer.”

Akashi looked up, crimson eyes flashing.

“Yes, Kouki,” he smirked and removed his fingers.  He pulled back just far enough to roll the condom on and then he was back, the head of his cock rubbing against Furihata’s entrance.  “I love you,” he whispered and then Furihata felt him push his way inside.

The stretch was familiar and oh-so-good.  Furihata bit his lip to keep from moaning too loudly.  He’d done a pretty bad job of staying quiet up until now, but he had to try.  Even if his husband wouldn’t get fired, it was still rude.

“I’m…all in,” Akashi looked down at him, cheeks flushed and eyes dark.  Furihata ran his fingers down his back, feeling the muscles tense beneath them.

“Move.”

That was apparently all Akashi needed.  He bent down and crushed their lips together as he began to thrust, setting an quick and steady pace.

Suddenly, all thoughts of disturbing anyone in the building flew out the window as Akashi brushed against Furihata’s prostate.  He let out a keening mewl as he felt his orgasm approaching.  This was so much better than when he’d touched himself.  This was what he needed.  This was what he’d wanted.

“Sei…I’m…almost…” his breath hitched as the heat coiling in his belly let loose.  “Ah, Sei…I’m…I’m _cumming!_ ” he gripped his husband’s shoulders, blunt nails digging into the pale flesh as he arched his back, white hot pleasure overtaking him.

“Kou…ki…” Akashi grunted and followed behind him, hips stuttering as he found his release.  He fell forward, his hands coming out to brace himself against the desk so he wouldn’t crush the brunet.  “Oh, Kouki…that was amazing,” he panted, trying to catch his breath.

“It…was…” Furihata smiled and pulled him down for a kiss.  “I’m sorry,” he said.

“For what?” Akashi raised an eyebrow.

“For making a mess in here.”  He’d meant the papers, but, as he turned to look at them, he felt some of the thick, rapidly cooling mess he’d made of himself drip onto the desk.  “Oh,” he suddenly felt embarrassed again.

“Think nothing of it,” his husband cupped his cheek and kissed him again.  “Though, we should probably clean up a little bit.”

“Yeah,” Furihata nodded, unable to keep the small smile from his lips.

They grabbed some tissues from Akashi’s desk and cleaned up as best they could.  Though, Furihata definitely wanted to take a shower when he got home.

“It looks like the contracts were spared,” Akashi mused as they picked them up, sorting them back into order.  Thankfully, the pages were numbered.

“Thank goodness,” Furihata sighed with relief.  He didn’t want to imagine his husband explaining why there were certain bodily fluids staining his partners’ paperwork.

“I still have to finish these,” the redhead exhaled.  “So, I’ll need to stay late again tonight.”

“I know,” Furihata looked up at him sheepishly.  “That was kinda my fault, huh?”

“Just a little,” Akashi teased.  “But, once I’m done with these, I’m completely yours for the next two weeks.”

“You promise it’ll just be the two of us?” he asked, already feeling excitement bubbling up in his chest.

“Yes,” he answered.  “I’ve already instructed the staff to take their vacations starting tomorrow morning.”

“Oh, Sei, I can’t wait,” Furihata hugged him.

“Well, you get home and start thinking about everything you’d like to do,” Akashi set the contracts back on his desk.  “Anything you want, okay?”

“Okay,” he beamed.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.  They took a quick glance around, making sure everything was in order, and then Akashi asked the person to come in.

“I hope I’m not interrupting,” it was his secretary, Kitagawa.  “I just wanted to make sure you took your lunch, Akashi-san.”

“Yes, Kouki made sure I took a break,” he said and Furihata’s cheeks lit up.

“Good,” she smiled.  “I thought you might die of starvation if you didn’t get something in you,” she scolded him.  Akashi stifled a snicker and opened his mouth, but Furihata cut him off.

“Thank you for always looking out for my husband, Kitagawa-san,” he offered and then looked over his shoulder at the redhead.  “Please make sure he doesn’t stay too late.”

“Of course,” she bowed her head.  “I wouldn’t want to keep him from you any longer,” she said and then winked at him.

Furihata wondered if the entire world enjoyed teasing him.

“Now, out you go,” Kitagawa shooed him.  “I’ll send him home when he’s done.”

With that, Furihata was unceremoniously pushed out and back into the hallway.  With one last look over his shoulder toward the office door, he retraced his steps and made his way back home.

It was sad getting ready for bed alone again, but the thought of having his husband all to himself for the next two weeks kept him going.  After tonight, they’d be taking baths together before bed and making love in the middle of the day and going out for picnics on the grounds.  He sighed contentedly and tucked himself into bed.  With those happy thoughts in mind, he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Furihata was surprised to find the bed empty.  He was sure that Akashi would have been home by now.  The sheets on his husband’s side of the bed looked slept in, but he was nowhere to be found.  Just then, Furihata heard a loud noise coming from downstairs.

He got out of bed, putting on his robe and stepping into his slippers.  He walked out of the door and down the hallway before making his way down the stairs.  He just made it to the dining room when he heard another crash.  It was coming from the kitchen.

Furihata was sure Akashi said that none of their staff would be working today.  He hoped it wasn’t a burglar.  Just in case, he grabbed the vase of flowers from the center of the table.  It wasn’t the best weapon, but he’d make it work.  He pushed the kitchen door open and crept inside.  What he saw nearly made him drop the vase.

The kitchen was a complete and utter mess.  Ingredients from the cupboard and refrigerator were left out on every available centimeter of counter space.  And there were broken eggs on the ground near his feet.  He’d nearly stepped on one.

“What…?” he set the vase down, trying to figure out what was going on.

“Kouki?” Akashi appeared from around the corner.  “What are you doing up?”

“I, uh,” he looked at his husband.  The redhead was wearing an apron that was covered in stains.  “I heard a noise.”

“Well, I’d planned on giving you breakfast in bed, but,” Akashi sighed.  “I suppose this will do,” he pointed to the door.  “Please go and wait at the table.”

“Um…okay,” Furihata walked back into the dining room and took a seat.  He was kind of excited.  Akashi had never cooked for him before.  And, by the looks of the kitchen, he’d never cooked for himself before either.

A few minutes later, Akashi walked out with a tray in hand.  He set it down in front of him and removed the cloche to reveal his masterpiece.

“It’s omelet rice,” the brunet said and then his smile faltered.  “Right?”

“Yes,” Akashi put his hands behind his back.  “It’s a little rustic-looking,” he said – a complete understatement, as the dish was lopsided and had rice falling out onto the plate – “but I know it’s your favorite.”

“Thank you,” Furihata said.  It wasn’t a beautiful dish, but he wasn’t one to talk.  “What’s this?” he pointed to the red murder scene on top of the egg.

“Ketchup,” his husband said.  “I made it myself, actually,” he put his hands behind his back and puffed his chest out.

“And, is it…uh…” Furihata cocked his head to the side.  Normally, one would write someone’s name or draw something in the ketchup, but, if Akashi had drawn what he thought he had, well.  “I think this is a little lewd for breakfast, don’t you?” he pointed to the image.

“What?” Akashi leaned closer.  “It’s two hearts.”

Furihata looked back down and cocked his head to the other side.

“Oh…” he blushed.

“What did you think it wa-”

“Nothing,” Furihata laughed awkwardly and grabbed his chopsticks.  “It looks great, Sei.”

“Taste it,” he urged.

Furihata nodded and scooped some up, taking a big bite.

“It’s…good!” And it was.

“I’m glad,” Akashi took a seat beside him, dusting something off of his apron.  “And after breakfast, I have a few things planned, since I wasn’t sure what you wanted to do.”

“Actually, um,” Furihata set his chopsticks down.  “I was wondering if we could…continue from yesterday,” he bit his lip.  “You know. When we were in your office?”  He paused, wondering if offering sex as their first activity made him seem too eager.  “Unless you don’t-”

“Do you mind if I wrap that up for you,” Akashi reached forward and took his plate.

“Sei?”

“I’ll heat it up for you afterwards,” he promised.

Well, it seemed like he wasn’t the only eager one, after all.

“Sure,” he began and then he was being dragged upstairs, tripping over his feet as he was pulled into their bedroom.

Later, when they were both sated – for the moment, at least – Furihata spoke.

“Two weeks?” he asked, afraid that his husband would change his mind.

“Two weeks,” Akashi brought his hand to his lips, kissing each of his knuckles.  “Happy White Day, Kouki.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, sorry this fic was so long...but there were so many parts I wanted to add.
> 
> I love this pairing, I really do. Would anyone be interested in seeing more about married AkaFuri? (Yes, I know I need to update GE...but this is a slightly different universe)
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr~  
> http://jubesy.tumblr.com/


End file.
